Hearts of Gold
by The Dragon Lover
Summary: Drabble collection, HGSS-centric. When lives are at stake, there are those that break under the pressure, and those that break their backs to save them. These brilliant, shining individuals have hearts of gold.
1. Teamwork

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the triumphant ones–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Title**: Hearts of Gold**  
>Fandom<strong>: Pokemon (HGSS specifically)**  
>Genre(s)<strong>: Humor, Action/Adventure, Friendship, General**  
>Summary<strong>:_  
>Drabble collection, HGSS-centric. When there's a fight, there are those that try to avoid it, and those that try to win it. When lives are at stake, there are those that break under the pressure, and those that break their backs to save them. These brilliant, shining individuals have<em>

**Hearts of Gold**

* * *

><p>Teamwork<p>

* * *

><p>The entire stadium was silent, an incredible transformation after the roars of the crowd just moments earlier. Both trainers and pokemon stood before the scoreboards, eyeing the numbers changing at the speed of light with each individual award received. The boards rose towards the top of the panel, and the heights each reached depended on how the team scored. Red, blue, green and yellow raced to the top in hopes of being number one.<p>

"_. . . Red Team wins!"_

Hugs. Tears. Laughter. They exchanged nods of triumph and gratitude, thanking each other for their efforts. Teamwork at its finest.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	2. Mother

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the generous one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Mother<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the mammal nudged his snout into the older woman's palm, and he relaxed with her petting as she talked amiably with her daughter. His purring was quiet but noticeable, and they smiled as he relished the attention he received.<p>

Next time, the typhlosion was allowed to sit at the table with them, and he stared at her mother as they exchanged small talk. Then he suddenly ripped the king's rock from his neck and passed it forward for them to see, gesturing eagerly to the woman.

"_Your Pokemon wants to give the King's Rock it's holding to your mom!"_

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	3. Nap

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the sleepy one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Nap<p>

* * *

><p>He adjusted his grip on the legs around his middle, and he smiled softly when he heard a light snore. <em>She's always asleep.<em> She took great care not to scratch his throat with her claws, even in her sleep, and they twitched occasionally, tickling his Adam's apple as he gave the abra a piggyback ride.

She was still able to battle in this state, but he avoided the grass all the same as he walked to Goldenrod City. He eyed the distant lights and figured he'd be there within the hour, and then he'd get a room for them both.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	4. Fetch

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the playful ones–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Fetch<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra slipped out of bed and stretched, yawning as she tried to stimulate her brain. Hearing movement, the growlithe jumped to the floor and glanced up, tongue lolling out as his tail wagged eagerly.<p>

She smiled, crouching down to ruffle his fur. "Ready to go out, boy?" He barked. "Alright, let's go!"

Donning her running sneakers, she took him to the front of the Pokemon Center to run around for a bit. He brought her a stick, and they played fetch for the first half hour of the day, giggles and barks making passerby give them exasperated or knowing looks.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	5. Happiness

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the happy one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Happiness<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan grinned widely at his newly evolved pokemon, and he took out his pokedex to see what it had to say.<p>

"_Togetic, the happiness pokemon. They say it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness._"

He looked back at Casey, his music-note-shaped body and tiny wings, and he whispered, "Happiness, huh?" He held out his arm and watched as the togetic perched on it like a bird. "But I'm already happy. Can I still keep you?"

The normal-type cocked his head to the side curiously and chirped softly.

Ethan smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one taken by surprise–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the abra was gone, and he blinked as the fox teleported in front of him, sitting Indian-style in the air. Bewildered, he called, "Aria, what're you doing?" <em>She surprises me every time I think I understand her.<em>

The reason for her sudden departure became apparent when nearby grass rustled, and he placed a hand on his belt before it dropped to his side in awe at what stepped out. "_Raikou,_" he whispered, eyes wide as the beast stared him down.

It huffed softly before it bounded off, leaving a very surprised trainer and his protective pokemon to their journey.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	7. Out Cold

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the triumphant ones–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Out Cold<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra couldn't help but smile warmly at the brown fox curled up in her lap. <em>Aww, he's tuckered out.<em> Damion had been training all day long, and she wondered if he'd be able to get up in the morning. _He'll probably try to sleep in!_ She figured he would turn into an espeon for sure, since he was out cold at sunset.

He shifted slightly, giving a soft "_vee_" as his paws twitched in his dream state. She giggled and tucked him into the sleeping bag with her, and she fell asleep to the sound of his quiet, peaceful snores.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	8. Lucky

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the outraged redhead–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: As a trainer, when you have something like this chapter happen to you, you can't help but feel like some Pokemon god is watching over you.

* * *

><p>Lucky<p>

* * *

><p>"That shouldn't even be <em>possible!<em>"

Lyra giggled, and when Silver glared at her she couldn't hold back her laughter. His bayleef was lying on his belly, eyes swirling as the fire circling him finally went out. The togetic before the dinosaur happily chirped and flew over to his trainer, landing on her shoulder.

Silver returned his pokemon and stomped over, pointing accusingly at the girl in overalls. "How'd that little _wimp_ manage to use fire spin, poison jab, confuse ray and _spacial rend?_"

Lyra patted her togetic's head and gave the redhead a playful wink. "A little something called luck!"

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	9. Cuddlebug

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the affectionate bug–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Cuddlebug<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa! Matthias suddenly hugged you!"<em>

Her venonat almost knocked her over when he trilled and stepped forward to rub against her legs. Steadying herself, Lyra looked down at the poison-type and asked, "What're you up to, silly?"

Matthias glanced up at her and twitched his antennae, his compound eyes almost twinkling pleasantly. "_Veno, nat!_" He then grabbed her leg with his tiny claws, his little buggy snout giving her goosebumps.

She shrieked with laughter and jumped away, and then she scooped him up into her arms and cuddled him with a warm smile. "I love you too, you little cuddlebug!"

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	10. Wrong

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one proven wrong–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: For some reason, a lot of times that I first check my word-count, I find that I have eighty-three words written exactly. …weird. I've also decided that I'm going to try to make updating this drabble collection a daily thing–that means at least one chapter per day. Let's see how long _that_ lasts.

* * *

><p>Wrong<p>

* * *

><p>Imagine Lyra's surprise one night when, after eradicating a raticate, her fluffy brown fox began to shine. Shielding her eyes from the light that was brighter than the setting sun, she waited until it died down to take a look at what Damion had evolved into.<p>

Golden rings.

Black fur.

Ruby eyes.

Button nose.

She couldn't contain herself.

"Oh, Damion, you–!" She swooped down and crushed him in a hug–immediately noticing the weight difference–and brushed his nose with hers, unable to hold back the giggles bubbling forth in excitement. "Of course, you _had_ to prove me wrong!"

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	11. Names

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who's not kidding–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Names<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra blinked.<p>

"You're kidding."

Ethan shook his head.

"Nope."

She blinked again.

"You've got to be _joking._"

"I'm not."

"You named your totodile _Steve?_"

"My croconaw," he corrected with a boyish grin.

She began massaging her temples.

"My quilava's name is Gideon."

"Nice name."

"I gave it some thought."

"I bet."

"Were you _high?_"

"I couldn't possibly be high. I don't have fly yet!"

She groaned, ignoring the black-haired trainer's chuckles and turning to the fire-type beside her.

"I'm so glad you're _my_ pokemon, Gideon. Otherwise, your name might've been Bob."

"Bob's a nice name."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	12. Sea

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the peaceful one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Sea<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra was so amazed by her first real encounter with the ocean that she almost forgot it was her pokemon's as well. She stopped skipping across the sand to look back at her fearow curiously, calling out, "Naomi? What is it?"<p>

The predatory bird had a strangely serene expression, something that was rare on such a vicious, terrifying fighter. Her trainer smiled and went to sit quietly beside her, and together they watched the sun's last rays touch the frothy waters, letting the waves slowly lap at their respective toes and talons.

"_Your pokemon is staring intently at the sea!"_

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	13. Dumb and Happy

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who's upset–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: Two reviewers told me nice things about my "Names" chapter, so I figured I'd try some more Ethan-Lyra interaction. Or maybe it was the silliness they liked. Meh.

* * *

><p>Dumb and Happy<p>

* * *

><p>"How could you say that?"<p>

"What?" Ethan shrugged casually. "I say the same about myself."

"But he's not just "dumb and happy"! " Lyra scowled. "I've had him since he was a growlithe puppy, so of _course_ he's happy with me!"

He frowned, realizing how upset she was. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that he can't think badly of you." Desperate to change the subject, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you say his name was "Pudgy"? "

She blushed. ". . . there were so many in the litter . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	14. Spider

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the musical one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Spider<p>

* * *

><p>"Ethan . . ."<p>

He glanced over at Lyra to see her pointing at his ariados. He glanced at Nancy before looking back at her. "What?"

She put a finger to her lips before pointing again, and then he heard it. He nearly froze in his tracks at the sound; when he realized where it was coming from, he did just that. The sound stopped, and amethyst eyes searched his face curiously.

"Nancy," he called softly, "you can _hum?_"

She clacked her pincers–the equivalent of a smile–and continued humming "The Itsy Bitsy Spider."

"_Nancy is singing and humming!"_

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	15. Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the strangely sympathetic one–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Love<p>

* * *

><p>When her quilava evolved, Lyra was quick to congratulate him, even though she was in the middle of a heated battle with Silver. She rushed onto the field and embraced Gideon, smiling and laughing as the fire-type grew bashful with her abundant praise.<p>

"_Gideon's cheeks are becoming rosy!"_

He glared at the ecstatic pair before his eyes trailed over to his bayleef frozen in place, eyeing the longing expression on his face. The pokemon had never seen this much affection before. Scowling, Silver crossed his arms and looked away, ignoring the small pang of sympathy he felt for his pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	16. Prank

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who can't scold properly–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Prank<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra went to swat at her ghost-type, but when her hand went straight through him she started to laugh. "Oh man, Gaspar, that was <em>terrible!<em>" Her scolding was undermined by her tone, and so the newly evolved haunter grinned at his trainer as he looked at his handiwork.

Silver was currently trapped after his shirt had been "modified" to act like a straight jacket. His shoelaces had been tied as well, and it had only taken a small "_haunter!_" from Gaspar to knock him over. The redhead shouted furiously to the sky, and the mischievous two guffawed at his expense.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	17. Reprieve

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the sleepy new addition to Ethan's team–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Reprieve<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan pushed away the nosy croconaw's snout. "Don't wake her up, Steve."<p>

The sleeping pokemon had smooth skin, feeling more like a water-type than a dragon. He had spent most of the day getting paper cuts and burns from multiple games of Voltorb Flip; his reward for his efforts was the tiny pokemon nestled in his arms like a baby, dozing away the late afternoon.

Steve tugged on his shirt with a curious rumble. Ethan guessed his question and examined the silver tag on the dratini's collar. "Skyla. It's pretty. I like it." He felt that "scholar" would suit her.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL ("Dragon Lover")_


	18. Bizarre

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one at a loss for words–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Trivia**: Something that a trainer said on the way to the Lake of Rage made me pause, and a hilarious scenario came to mind. I'm sure you'll understand Silver's dilemma.

* * *

><p>Bizarre<p>

* * *

><p>Silver stared at the nidoking a trainer had just called out. He was supposed to be focusing on the battle, but . . .<p>

_What a ridiculous costume._ He couldn't get over the green outfit that Ron the Poke Maniac was wearing. He had been on his way to the Lake of Rage when he was stopped by . . . this.

"What is it?"

Unable to explain just how bizarre this was for him, he settled on, "I can't believe I'm fighting a wimp." Disappointed in himself, he promised to be extra witty the next time he saw Lyra.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>__~DL ("Dragon Lover")_


	19. Softie

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who knows better–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Softie<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra released her fearow as soon as the battle started, shouting encouragingly, "You've got this, Naomi! No sweat!"<p>

Naomi gave a small bird-style snort before casting her piercing glare at the poor heracross that was pitted against her. The bug-type was reasonably uneasy when his opponent crowed for her imminent triumph.

The trainer in overalls couldn't help but giggle at the serious display her pokemon was giving. _She's so focused!_ One might think she was scary with her intimidating glare, but . . . the memory of sand and a sunset kept Lyra from fearing her pokemon. _She's secretly just a big softie!_

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena  
><em>


	20. Label

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the poor baffled trainers–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: Oh, Miltank! How you confuse and infuriate us so!

* * *

><p>Label<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the hidden machine in his hands with complete bewilderment.<p>

"I think there's a typo."

Curious, Lyra leaned over to read the label. "No, it looks fine. I have the same one."

He held out the disc as if it was an ekans. "But it can't be right! That's impossible!"

"What's impossible?"

He snatched a brochure from the table and shoved it into her face. "_Look!_" She skimmed the paragraph his finger rested on, and then her expression mirrored his. "See?"

"How in the world," she began slowly, "does a _cow_ learn how to _surf?_"

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	21. Bashful

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who wanted to cuddle–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

**Author's Note**: Apologies for the long hiatus, everyone! School is tough; it's even tougher when you have to go to work to pay rent.

* * *

><p>Bashful<p>

* * *

><p>Releasing her teammates, Lyra was given quite the show as she watched Riley the Larvitar waddle up to her quagsire, Ani. He was bashful, eyes on the ground as he mumbled indistinctly; suddenly, Ani picked him up and rubbed her face affectionately against his. Lyra laughed herself into tears as he tried and failed to escape.<p>

When he calmed down, Ani placed him on her stomach and sprawled out, utterly content. He was predictably embarrassed, but curled up like a sandshrew. Not wanting to disturb them, Lyra waved good night and slipped into her sleeping bag. She'd tease him later.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	22. Zap

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one who's like a lightning rod–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Zap<p>

* * *

><p>"Ack!" Trying to shake the pain from his fingers, Ethan worked through the automatic wince to give the flaafy a reassuring smile. "It's not good for you to just walk around with all of this charge. You could hurt someone—or yourself!" Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "Okay, let's try this again."<p>

He pulled the brush carefully across the sheep's flank, warily studying the sparks flying from the bristles. After a few more discharges zapped his poor fingers, he sat back on his heels and sighed deliberately. "I should invest in rubber gloves, shouldn't I?"

The electric-type nodded sagely.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	23. Fun

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one offering an olive branch–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Fun<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't have time to waste on you, wimp!"<p>

"Oh, come on!" Ethan wheedled the redhead who was trying to disappear into Olivine's crowd. "It's just for ten minutes—tops!" When that didn't work, he said a bit louder, "I've heard the food is delicious!"

"For beefy sailors," Silver muttered before he had to shake the trainer off of him. "I'm not going!"

"It'll be fun! Just you, me, and Lyra! And whoever else is there, I guess."

"That's not _my_ definition of fun."

"Then you need a new dictionary." Ethan sounded so matter-of-fact that the redhead rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	24. Ta-Dah!

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the little tyke–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Ta-Dah!<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no, you don't! Ani, get 'im."<p>

The quagsire happily grabbed the recently hatched mime jr. that was trying to race around the room. Looking put out after being caught, the psychic-type childishly avoided looking at "Copycat" as he was presented to the girl. She clapped her hands in delight—much more genuine than the forced smile of her Lyra-disguise—and exclaimed, "He's so cute! Isn't he just a doll?"

Secretly watching her, Mime Jr. opened up his arms in a mime of _ta-dah! _

"What a show pony," Lyra giggled, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


	25. More Teamwork

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the two who should never have met–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>More Teamwork<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys!<em>"

"This isn't funny!"

Both Gaspar and Nancy laughed—well, the ariados was making strange _ksh-ksh_ noises—while their trainers hung from a tree in a large web. The pokemon high-fived as the humans shouted from above.

"Gaspar, when I get down, I'm gonna—I don't know what, but it'll be nasty!"

"Nancy, come on, this isn't cool, man. Girl. Spider. _Ugh._ Can you _please_ let us down?"

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't suggested I introduce them."

"It's only polite!"

"Yeah, well, this sucks. Never being polite again."

"Ditto."

"Where?"

"No, I mean—_ugh. _Never mind."

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL __ ("Dragon Lover")_


End file.
